1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool box apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool box heater or both wherein the same utilizes a fan or heater in association with a tool box for permitting cooling or heating of a mechanic's environment in use of the tool box structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mechanical work is frequently effected in environments at temperatures requiring cooling or heating for comfort of an individual. The organization provides a tool cabinet structure utilizing an associated fan/heater or both assembly to permit selective cooling or heating of an environment relative to an individual for ease of comfort in use of the organization. Examples of prior art tool cabinet structure is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,134 to Knaack, et al. providing for a tool box structure utilizing a reinforcing type lid organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,199 to Lanius, et al. sets forth a tool box utilizing a specific interlocking relationship of the drawers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,573 to Keller utilizes a tool storage cabinet with a tool top arranged for mounting of a power saw thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,645 to Tisbo, et al. sets forth a portable storage console to contain a variety of components therewithin, such as tools, workpieces, and the like.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tool box fan/heater or both as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction including a fan/heater or both assembly for environmentally cooling or heating a surrounding area relative to an operator utilizing the tools and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.